The Meaning Of War
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Collab with Avery McAire. Hermione is tired of putting up with Draco Malfoy's constant underhanded attempts to rile her. So she declares all out war. Draco takes up her challenge. Dedicated to Radio Song who wanted me to write A HermioneDraco
1. Close Encounters of the Irritating Kind

The Meaning of War

Dedicated to Radio Song, who wanted to see me try my hand at Hermione/Draco.

(A/N: This fic is part of a collboration with my one of my best friends, Avery McAire. There are two parts to this story. I'm telling Hermione and Draco's part while she's doing Ginny and Blaise's part. We're trying to make them correspond so bear with us if they don't)

This chapter takes place some time in the middle of Chapter one of You May Be Right

Chapter One

Close Encounters of the Irritating Kind

Hermione slipped out of the Room of Requirement, leaving the sounds of the party behind her. She smiled and headed towards the kitchen. Her mission was clear, gather more food for the hoard of girls. She easily navigated the halls, glad she had taken the opportunity to steal Harry's Maurader's Map. She had considered finding and um... "borrowing" his Invisibility cloak, but he would have surely noticed. He wouldn't have cared really, but Ron would. Harry knew about Ginny's Birthday party, but Ron didn't.

Hermione deftly avoided a stray ghost as she crossed the hall. She had to admire Ginny's tact. She had managed not to get on the bad side of a single boy during the whole planning process. Ginny had refrained from inviting any boys, yet also made it quite clear that, should her party be unexpectedly interrupted, the individual in question would have her to answer to. Ginny managed to to get this message out to every boy in a five mile raidus, while keeping the party a secret from all her brothers. Albeit only one lived at Hogwarts right now, but seeing as he was the most nosy of the six, well, it was a task Hermione was glad she herself had not been handed.

In fact, Ginny had masterminded the whole opperation and carried it to completion with little help from any one else.

Hermione rounded a corner and sighed. Damn. Dead end. She must have made a wrong turn back there. She turned herself around to find the way back, when she heard footsteps. She doused her light and stepped behind a statue of Godric Gryfindor. A faint light, made steadier with every passing moment, appeared at the end of the corridor. Hermione wished again she had had the balls to steal Harry's cloak.

"Pst!" Came a hushed voice. Hermione spun around to see a darkened figure holding out his cloak to her. Harry must have been wandering the halls after all. She thanked her stars and hurried under. The familiar yet always disorienting sensation filled her as the fluid cloak covered her.

Snape appeared, carrying his glowing wand. One look at his face showed he was in no mood for games and even though Hermione was a prefect, and therefore entitled to roam the halls looking for students out of bed, but in his current mood and Hermione's current garb, she figured it was best to leave him alone.

After several agonizing minutes (despite it's asurity, Hermione still felt skittish under Invisibility cloaks), Snape finally disappeared. Hermione threw back the cloak.

"Thanks for that!" She replied, not looking behind her. "You really saved my ass."

"Believe me, had I known it was you I would have spared myself the effort, Granger." Drawled the insolently sophisticated voice that could only belong to a one Draco Malfoy.

Hermione spun to face the blond in question. "You!"

Draco leaned against the statue she had formerly been hiding behind. "Yes, Granger, Me. Glad to see you've managed to perfect the use of pronouns."

Hermione quickly quelched the anger and embarrassment she felt at having been saved by him of all people and managed to reply cooly. "Interesting that you did choose to extend the effort."

Draco smirked. "Well a young woman in danger usually rewards her savior."

Hermione batted her eyelashes at him. "Is that what our dear Slytherin Prince wants?" She cooed coyly.

Draco seemed momentarily thrown off. Hermione decided no matter what else happened tonight that moment was worth it.

"Don't be absurd Granger. I wouldn't allow myself to be tainted in such a way."

"Pity." Hermione gave a mock pout. "But what is a twitchy little ferret like you doing out here on a night like this? Surely not searching for some poor simpering maiden?"

Draco sneered. "Hardly. And it's hardly any of your business."

Hermione filed that under "For later consideration" and forged on. "Alright then, why the cloak? You're a prefect, same as I."

"One could ask you the same question. Your current apparell hardly denotes a prefect worthy task."

Hermione looked down. She was wearing a tank top with a hedgehog on it and matching shorts.

"Interesting choice." Malfoy noted. "Does the young Miss Granger have a fetish for woodland creatures? I daresay they might be the only ones to touch you. Unless you count Weasley and Potter."

Hermione had quite had enough. With decided ease, she cast a quick silencing spell around the hall, then hauled back and deleivered a smart right cross to Draco's nose.

With out wasting a moment, she bodybinded him, leaving only his head working, from which spewed a series of colorful names and insults. Hermione knelt over him.

"They're hedgehogs. And furthermore, this one," She pointed to her chest and Draco quieted a moment to observe the rather nice sight. "Is named Spiny Norman, though I doubt you get the reference. If you do, let me know."

With that, Hermione walked off. She found the kitchens easily this time and gave the eager house elves directions as to where to take the food they prepared. She accepted a scone from Dobby then left before old habits kicked in and she started preaching on elfin rights.

On her way back, she stopped in the bathroom and grabbed a bar of soap.

She walked down the hall, to where Draco lay, still screaming. His voice was going a bit raw.

"Hey Malfoy. I hope you've noticed that this hall is sound proofed. No one outside here can hear a damned word you say."

"Really? Just come back to taunt, or were you planning something else?" He snarled.

"No just to taunt really. Oh, and that's right. Every hero needs a reward, so..."

She leaned down and lightly brushed a kiss across his lips. Then she dropped the soap on his chest.

"Since I've probably contaminated you, here's a little something to help you remove my viscious Gryffindor taint."

She blew another kiss at him and shashayed off.

Chapter Two

A Declaration of War


	2. Declaration of War

Chapter Two

A Declaration of War

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table. Blaise Zabini was suspiciously absent, but after what Ginny told her, she wasn't really surprised. She pointed this out to said red head. Ginny looked over. An emotion passed over her face for the barest of seonds. Too quick for Hermione to register it.

"Little git probably complained to the nurse and got sent to the Hospital wing."

Hermione knew the look on Ginny's face. She wasn't going to let this oppurtunity pass.

"Want me to go with you?"

Ginny didn't ask what Hermione meant. She simply grinned. "Nah, I can handle this."

"Be back for classes. Don't get in trouble. I'd hate to see you in detention on your birthday."

Ginny's grin widened. "I have a knack for staying out of trouble."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, because you find someone else to take the fall."

Ginny shruged. "If the shoe fits..."

Hermione laughed again as Ginny sauntered off.

Once again she found her gaze wandering to the Slytherin table and the blonde sitting there. Malfoy looked like he hadn't gotten a very good night's sleep and Hermione didn't balme him.

She felt a smirk curling her lips. Draco finally looked up, narrowing his grey eyes. Hermione raised her goblet to him before departing for the library.

She noticed Draco pick up an apple and follow suit.

A few moments later Hermione spun in time to catch the red apple thrown at her head.

"Why what's wrong, ferret? One might think you're upset."

Draco sneered at her. "Oh, don't misjudge me, Granger. I like good prank as much as the next guy..."

"When you're not the one spending the night in a silent hall?" Hermione finished. She tapped the apple to her cheek. "How long did you spend out there?"

"Awfully cheeky tody Granger." Draco replied, evading the topic.

Hermione grinned and gave a tiny bow. "Just taking a page from your book. Incidently, you didn't answer my question."

Draco smirked. "Do you really want the answer?" He drawled, moving close to her. Hermione resisted the urge to step back. Instead she muttered a spell and released the apple. It hovered for a moment before darting over head and dropping on his head. Hermione spoke another spell as the apple dropped onto him. The apple split open on his head, spreading mushy apple guts on him. Hermione grinned and stepped back.

"Urgh!" Draco growled. He looked at her. She buffed her fingernails against her shirt.

"That's it Granger. This is war."

Hermione continued to smirk. "As far as I can see, I'm up by two. Looks like I'm winning."

Draco muttered darkly and stalked off.


	3. The Art of Subtlety

(A/N: Sorry about the delay on this. Ave and i had some technical difficulties.)

Chapter Three

The art of subtlety.

Hermione slid the mug across the table as Ginny sat down. "Where have you been all day?"

Ginny sipped the warm drink and shrugged. "Here and there. You?"

"Here."

Here was the side room of the kitchens. At any one point in time, there were no less than six elves, hovering around, ready to help however they could. Hermione was itching to start spouting the Emancipation Proclamation and throw socks every which way, but she valued this place. It was a reasonably quiet place to study and Ron had yet to find her here.

Ginny, of course, always seemed to know where to find her.

"What cha been up to?"

Ginny shrugged. Hermione knew her friend well enough to know that this was something she didn't want to talk about. So Hermione decided not to press it. She'd been in the room when Ron tried to push it with his baby sister. It hadn't been pretty.

"What about you?"

Hermione returned her roommate's shrug. "Reading." She hefted the volume. The Diamond Throne by David Eddings.

Ginny gasped in mock shock. "Not reading a book for classes? What is the world coming to?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out and was suprised to see Ginny tense. Then she noticed the direction of her friend's gaze. She turned in her seat and saw Draco Malfoy helping a drunk looking Blaise Zabini into the booth a few rows back. She turned back to Ginny and slowly counted to one hundred. Then she muttered a spell.

Just in time. The bucket of water tipped its contents on her head. Or would have. Ginny's sour expression at seeing Blaise melted away as the water ran off an invisible umbrella. A grin spread over Ginny's freckled face as Draco scowled.

"Nicely done, Hermione."

"Thanks." She replied as she motioned an elf over.

"Rufo, be a dear and do me a favor..." Hermione whispered into the elf's ear for a moment.

Rufo shook his head. "I can't be doing that!"

Hermione sighed. "I won't leave hats down here til after christmas."

The elf's eyes widened as he weighed the choices. Finally he nodded.

He disappeared a moment, to return with a kettle of tea. Ginny watched in fascination as the elf neared the two Slytherins. Suddenly Draco leapt up, swearing. His entire lap was soaked.

Ginny doubled over in silent laughter as Hermione sipped her tea with a small smile.

Draco noticed them. He stalked over.

"Granger..." He began.

Hermione looked over at Draco's wet lap. "Oh, was that water cold?"

Draco looked confused. "No!"

Hermione returned to her tea. "Well then I hate to think that's your natural size. No wonder only Parkinson sleeps with you."

Draco turned bright red and stormed off to gather the enebriated Blaise.

(A/N: hope you liked.

To Jaeger- I talked with Ave and she says she fixed it. Chapter three of hers should be up soon. and my email isn't working so I apologized.

To Melissa- glad you liked!


	4. Left to her Own Devices

Chapter Four

Left to her own devises.

Hermione put down the pen and looked up as Blaise Zabini sat across from her at the study table.

"Hello Blaise."

He smiled. "What? No dirivative last name basis?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no reason to hate you.Yet."

"What does that mean?"

Hermione leaned forward. "You like Ginny, don't you?"

He flushed and nodded.

"Ginny's my best friend. Do the math."

Hermione relaxed against her chair and continued to work on the essay for Defense Against the dark Arts. After a moment or so, Blaise disappeared and Hermione let a small smile break over her features.

"Are you in the habit of giving advice to Slytherins?"

Hermione looked up to see Cecelia Rouso.

"That depends on if they ask."

Cecelia gestured to the chair before the bushy haired brunette, a silent gesture for permission. Hermione pushed it out with her foot. Cecelia sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I know this girl. Who... well... likes this other girl."

Hermione returned to her essay. "You know, it'd be a lot easier for all of us if you just told Luna you liked her too."

Cecelia flushed. Then she smiled. "That obvious?"

"You mirror Harry everytime you think only Luna's watching. And I'll tell you a secret, Luna likes girls who show their true selves."

Cecelia's smile widened to a grin. "Thanks Mione."

She got up and Hermione stopped her. "Hey I was wondering. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in war with Malfoy. If you could do me a favor now and then, I'd appreciate that."

"Help me with my History of Magic homework and you got a deal."


	5. Damn Rumors

Chapter Five

Damn Rumors

Draco blew a bubble in his gum, letting it snap. You wouldn't think it to look at him, but Draco loved his candy, gum especially. He didn't like to eat it around others, in case they felt he was childish. He could deal with their thoughts, but he didn't want to.

He leaned over the History of Magic essay. The branches of the old Oak were the perfect place to do an assignment in early autumn. So far he was safe in his space.

A gaggle of Gryffindor girls paused beneath his tree and he resisted the urge to snap his gum obnoxiously. Girls like these were skittish, unlike Granger. Despite his war with the girl, she was much better than these simpletons.

But stupid and vapid as they were, they were good for gossip. He stuck his quill behind his ear and leaned against the tree to listen.

"... Then I said, you should watch your hands, Mr Potter!"

The girls giggled stupidly at Romilda Vane. Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't know what was more pathetic, that Potter was actually dating this girl or that both parties considered themselves lucky.

"Did you hear?" Asked Victoria.

"What?" The girls chorused.

Victoria drew up to her full height. "Ron asked me out."

THe girls tittered with good wishes and questions about Ron's attributes.

Suddenly Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil rushed up, breathless.

"Oh!" Romilda exclaimed, letting her friends lean against her.

"What's wrong?" chirped the rest of the group.

"It's terrible!"

"What is?"

"I heard it from Daphne who heard it from Theodore, who heard it from from Fred, who heard it from Lee, who heard it from Millicent who heard it from Pansy herself!"

Draco's ears pricked up at the end of Lavender's oration. Pansy? What about her?

"What?" The girls whispered, caught in Lavender's dramatic moment.

"Pansy's pregnant."

Draco almost fell out of the tree. Then he thought about it. It wouldn't be that surprising. Pansy did sleep around.

Below the girls were gasping. Finally one asked: "Who's the father?"

"Draco Malfoy."

This time Draco did fall out of the tree.

(A/N: Ave has given me full permission to update this today. She will be updating her's tomorrow.


	6. Heard It Through The Grapevine

Chapter Six

Heard it through the Grapevine.

Draco landed cat like on both feet. The girls turned to him as he rose from his crouch. He looked at them through his mussed hair.

"Boo."

They bolted. Draco shot one hand out and grabbed Lavender by her robe. She whimpered.

"Shut up, I'm not going to hurt you. Not if you help me."

She nodded feircely.

"Where did you last see Parkinson?"

"I-in the li-library."

"Right, that's all." He let her go.

Suddenly Lavender was indignant. "That's all?"

"What?"

"That's all you're going to do?"

"What would you like me to do? Rape you?"

She looked thoughtful. "No, but can you at least take my bag or something?"

Draco sighed. He grabbed Lavender's bag and threw it up in his recently vacated tree. "Accio will work and you and I can maintain our separate social statises."

She nodded and waved him off.

Draco hiked easily up to the castle, determined to get the truth of this rumor.

(A/N: Sorry so short. Ave emailed me last night to tell me that her two chapters were done and I hadn't even started this one.


	7. Stories From My Favorite Books

Chapter Seven

Stories from my Favorite Books

Pansy was looking a bit plump. Her stomach had rounded slightly. It wasn't terribly noticible but if you had heard of the rumor, you were sure to notice.

Draco stalked up and stood opposite her. She looked up from the book she was reading and paled. She started to rise but Draco waved her down with a smile. There was nothing pleasant about his smile.

"Hello Parkinson."

Pansy glanced around quickly for an avenue of retreat. Seeing there was none that did not lead her past the blonde boy, she dropped her hands to her bag, fumbling for her wand. Draco lifted one hand, twirling the slim Oak wand with the Parkinson family chrest engraved on the handle.

"Now that I have your attention." He purred.

Pansy shivered. "What do you want?"

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not!" She protested.

Draco continued to smile, his grey eyes flashing dangerously. "Bad move. You were supposed to ask what you were lying about."

Pansy flushed.

"But no matter. I think we both know."

He leaned over the table. "Stop pretending. End it right here and now."

"I won't!"

He smirked. "I won't? Not I can't. So you aren't pregnant."

She flushed again. "Am too!"

He eyed her with obvious disgust. "Pansy, if you're pregnant, I'll teach the Sorting Hat to tell a trollop from a virgin. Not that it would be particularly hard in your case."

She rose defiantly. "Fuck you."

"Why are you really doing this, Parkinson?"

She smirked down at him. "I will be Mrs Malfoy if I have to kill to get there."

Draco leaned back in his chair. "I would never allow it."

"If I'm pregnant with your child, I don't see how you can avoid it."

"Ah! So that's the reason."

Pansy snatched her wand back and trounced out of the Library. Draco continued to lounge in the chair, thinking. He was going to need help. He looked up and a familiar face caught his eye. He smiled. Oh, yes, she would do.

(A/N: I can finally post this one! Ave says she's finally ready to start posting again.


	8. On the Altar of Dignity

Chapter Eight

On the Altar of Dignity...

Hermione rested her chin on her hand as she read the anchient volume. She knew she really didn't need to read this book and the dry wording was tempting her to let it go. But she knew she wouldn't be able to handle herself if she didn't finish it. But seriously, who needed to know about politics in the Seventeenth century? Not her. But her Muggle Studies class was studying the Seventeenth century and she feltobligated to see the similarities herself.

She glanced up with mild curiousity as Draco Malfoy entered the library and sat with Pansy Parkinson. She let it flit out of her mind as she returned once more to her tome.

She might have let the whole episode pass out of her mind if it weren't for Draco. After a few more pages she glanced up to see him standing before her table.

"Parlay."

"What?" She spluttered, her mind still caught in the seventeenth century, in Elizabeth's court.

"Parlay. I'd like to negotiate a peace."

"Oh really?" She managed, finally catching a normal train of thought. "Why? Afraid I'm winning."

"Granger we both know you're winning. And we both know I could win if I wanted to. Were I inclined to play dirty. I'm not. But some one else is. I need your help."

"My help?" She questioned. "What can you possibly need my help for?"

He looked evasive. "Do I have your help or not?"

"I demand to know what I'm helping with."

He smiled. "Always the cautious one."

He sighed and collapsed in the chair. "You're familiar with Pansy Parkinson."

"Who isn't?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Well then you know she's prone to rumors."

"Of course."

"This concerns her newest rumor."

"Being?" Hermione prompted.

"I got her pregnant."

"I see your dilema."

"Can you help?"

Hermione considered it. "So you want me to help you expose her?"

"Yes please."

She raised an eyebrow at the please but let it pass without comment. "Alright. I'll do it."

(A/N: Aaaaa really short chapter here. Sorry about that. It was the best I could do. Stupid school work. and such. Just a forwarner, Thanksgiving Week I will not be updating (I'm gonna be in Texas!)


	9. Feels Just Like I'm Scheming

Chapter Nine

Feels just like I'm scheming for the First time...

Hermione glanced over the cover of her book. It was three weeks since Draco had first approached her. She had come up with a plan almost instantly, a socially devastating plan.

Unfortunately, the plan required a fair deal of down time. Hermione and Draco usually spent the time while waiting together in the library. Despite her better judgement, she was starting to like the git. He was kind of sweet, in a totally irritating kind of way.

She looked over at him and had to bite back a laugh. He had fallen alseep on his book again. He had done it the other day. She debated waking him then decided to let him sleep. He looked cute like this.

The following Monday they enacted the plan. Pansy was beginning to show a bit of stomach, enough that it was pretty noticible. Luna had to nurse Dennis, her boyfriend back to health after he had made a comment on Pansy's expanding stomach.

Hermione waited til lunch was well insession to start. She gave a dramatic sigh and shrugged off her robe. Underneath she wore a low collared red top and low riding jeans. Ron's jaw dropped and Colin grinned encouragingly at her. She didn't miss the way the younger boy glanced at Ron. Something was going on there, but that was a plan for another day. She glanced around casually. She caught Draco's eye. She noticed his gaze was on her lower back where, in a moment of rebellion she had gotten a heart and wings tattooed. She didn't regret it but it had been a rather childish move on her part. Still she was glad for some reason that he noticed.

She returned his interest as though noticing him for the first time. She gave him an evaluating look, liking what she was seeing. He had taken off his robe and he wore a white shirt with the top button undone. Damned if he wasn't goregeous.

Though Hermione had rehearsed the next part over and over, she still felt a thrill run down her spine as she rose and slid languidly over to the Slytherin table. The way cleared before her and she stepped up onto the bench across from him. He smirked as she climbed up onto the table. The entire hall was silent.

Hermione knelt on the table, hands on her hips, waiting.

Draco smiled and held out a prune. She pouted and the hall laughed quietly.

He smiled again and held out a chocolate truffle. Hermione licked her lips slowly. She knew she would catch hell for this later, but she didn't care. It was worth it to see that look on his face.

She had completely forgotten who this show was for.

She moved across the table and sat on the edge before him. She placed a bootclad foot on either side of his legs and leaned in for the chocolate. He smirked and pulled it back, dropping it down his shirt.

She gave another pout then turned her attention to the ivory buttons on his shirt.

"Oh I never!"

Hermione, a mouthfull of Draco's shirt, looked over at Pansy as the blonde leapt to the table top. Hermione let go of Draco's shirt as she muttered a spell. Pansy opened her mouth to protest again then squeaked as her shirt shrunk. The Bright green waterballon that had been against her stomach, fell and burst at her feet.

She looked horrified. Amid the laughter, Hermione and Draco took a quick leave.

They stopped outside the hall, laughing so hard they had to support each other.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Draco finally managed.

"Priceless!"

"And the one on Potter's when you went for my buttons!"

She laughed again. Then before she could think twice, her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him.

(A/N: Those of you reading Ave's fic as well, can probably tell that this one takes place about a week after her current chapter. And hey! these ones are almost done! One chapter each left over.


	10. Raise Me Up

WARNING! this chapter contains spoilers for Avery McAire's chapter of You May Be Right. If you don't want it spoiled, go read her chapter first!

Chapter Ten

Raise me Up

Hermione pulled back, shocked at herself. Draco stared at her.

"I...I... I don't know what came over me..." She stuttered.

She flushed and started away.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her gently back to him. "Please don't go... I..."

"You don't understand... I have to be professional!" She gasped silently.

He let her go. "Right." He whispered harshly. "Be perfect little miss Granger. Never let work and play mix. Did coincide a bit? Fuck with Malfoy's feelings while dealing with an impudent wretch."

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. "Stop..." She whispered, putting her hands to her ears.

He jerked them down and hissed at her. "We're even, Granger. Go back to your whores and toys. I won't bother you again."

Hermione pulled her hands from his grasp and slapped him hard. The crack resounded in the empty hall. Then, her emotions swirling again, she pulled him fiercely to her and kissed him hard, her tears flavoring the kiss.

Then she pushed him away and fled down the hall, tears and sobs following her.

She collasped outside the entrance to the Astronomy tower, spent. That was where Draco found her.

She looked up at him through red eyes. "Fuck off, Malfoy." She growled.

He knelt. He reached out a tentative hand.

She didn't flinch and he pressed her cheek. "You meant it didn't you?" He asked softly.

She nodded, tears starting again. He wiped them away and moved closer. "I'm sorry. I'm not good with functional relationships. I want to believe you."

She moved closer to him and kissed him again. It was a slow, lingering kiss. He took her in his arms, not breaking the kiss.

"You're still pretty." He whispered. Despite herself, Hermione laughed.

"This won't work. We both know it." She whispered as he lifted her in his arms.

"I know." He muttered back, then kissed her again.

In the silent intravel, the closet door of the nearest closet burst open and Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini fell in a set of entwined limbs at thier feet.

Ginny gathered Blaise's robes in her fists and pulled him up to meet her lips with perfect ferocity. Blaise met it. He threw her off him and rose to his feet. Ginny, sprawled on her bum and propped up by her hands, grinned. She shot to her feet and darted off. Blaise grinned and gave chase.

Hermione and Draco took this in stoicly.

"And we thought we had problems." Hermione muttered.

Draco nuzzled her neck. "At least we have a better chance if all four of us come out at once."

Hermione nodded with a smile. "Shall we find them or let them have their fun?"

Draco grinned and looked pointedly at the now vacant closet. Hermione laughed before he silenced her.

The End.

(A/N: I feel good. This is such a great ending. It makes me so happy. You know what this means though? I finished two fics... which means it's time to start a new one!


End file.
